MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) communication systems have been proposed as a wireless communication system which enhances transmission speed owing to space-division multiplexing or uses different propagation characteristics of plural paths so as to gain a diversity effect for achieving higher reliability. A wireless communication device (e.g., a transmitter) of a MIMO communication system having, e.g., a plurality of antennas can transmit data to a wireless communication device being another end of the communication (e.g., a receiver) by using the plural antennas at the same time.
As using lots of antennas, the MIMO communication system carries out a process by transmitting and receiving lots of data. Thus, as circuits, etc. connected to the antennas grows larger in size, cost, power consumption, etc., the MIMO communication system grows more complicated as a whole. Thus, arts for selecting a combination of antennas to be used for communication from all antennas so as to reduce the cost, complexity, power consumption, etc. are disclosed at Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2009-182964 and No. 2008-17143.